Anything For Food
by Kashimalin
Summary: Benjamin's hungry, and Albert's not awake yet.


Albert shifted as he felt something tapping against his face. Thinking it a dream, he ignored it for a moment, but the touches quickly grew in intensity. Moving across his mouth and cheeks, the offender was determined and forceful, and the sensations drew him out of sleep. Muttering unintelligibly, Albert opened his eyes, squinting in the vain hope that he could make out the face of the person before him.

However, he was instead met with a small brown rabbit, staring back into him. As his eyes opened, Benjamin paused his assault, paws resting on Albert's cheeks.

"What do you want?" His speech was slurred, but Benjamin didn't seem to care. He simply kept staring at Albert, waiting for him to wake up.

But when Albert's eyelids fluttered closed, Benjamin resumed his papping in full force. Tiny feet smacked cheeks and eyes, and Albert groaned, but made no move to get up yet. It was then that Benjamin opted for a more direct tactic; jumping across Albert's sleeping figure and landing heavily.

After one particularly direct hit to his stomach, Albert began to sit up, watching as Benjamin slid down onto his lap.

"You always come to wake me at the worst times for food," he sighed, scooping up the ball of fluff into his arms. Benjamin squirmed in protest, but Albert held him fast. "Every single time. I really should teach you how to be patient and what time you should wake me up." With one last quick squeeze, Albert released Benjamin, who scampered off the bed and towards his food bowl. As he sat down, Albert shook his head, fumbling for his glasses on the nearby table.

"I don't have food for you today, I forgot to take it out of the kitchens yesterday. Remember? I complained about it last night." Pulling his sleep shirt over his head as he rose from the bed, Albert quickly prepared for the day, unfurling and donning his uniform as he spoke. "We will need to go there first, then we can walk to the stables and collect a bag of hay."

Albert could have sworn he saw the rabbit's nose crinkle with frustration. Sighing, he picked up Benjamin's food bowl before unlocking his door, holding it open for Benjamin. "Do you need me to carry you down there?"

As if it was an answer, Benjamin bounded down the hall, away from Albert, before pausing to turn around and look at him. Shaking his head, Albert closed his door, going to follow Benjamin towards the kitchens in a silent walk. Benjamin would hop past young knights, who were briefly distracted from their duties by the small creature – before realizing that their captain was just behind them. Albert returned the hurried salutes, giving the early risers a reassuring, rare smile.

When the duo reached the kitchen, Benjamin settled in a corner while Albert went to the appropriate cabinet, locating some lettuce and shredding it into smaller pieces. Making quick work of the meal, Albert dropped it into the food bowl, setting it on the ground. Benjamin happily trotted over, munching on it seconds later, contended crunching sounds breaking the silence of the early morning.

"Now," Albert said after a few minutes, blowing out a sigh as he settled onto the floor next to his pet, "you shouldn't wake me this early ever again."

Benjamin stared up at him as he finished eating, and for a moment, Albert was convinced that the bunny had heard him – but those hopes were dashed as Benjamin swallowed his last bit of food and raised his legs up, patting Albert's knee for a few moments. Knowing what he wanted, Albert rolled his eyes, tucking his hand under Benjamin's chest. Using the other to support his back, he lifted him off the ground, bringing Benjamin to his face.

"Is this what you want?" He bent his head and nuzzled Benjamin's nose, laughing quietly as Benjamin did it back. "I'm glad you appreciate what I do for you, at least–"

"Al? What are you doing on the floor?"

At the sound of that familiar, _annoying_ voice, Albert clutched Benjamin to his chest. Looking up in surprise, he saw Nico standing in the doorway, staring down at the two on the kitchen floor. A beat of silence passed as they stared–

And then Nico burst into laughter, falling against the frame as he could barely support himself. Albert felt his cheeks burn hot with embarrassment, looking away from the younger knight.

"Are you – Are you…" Nico was breathless as he tried to speak, clutching his stomach, "Are you eating on the floor with Benjamin?"

"No!" Albert hurriedly set Benjamin back on the floor, scrambling to stand up from his seated position. "I am most certainly not."

"Sure seemed like it, just now. Maybe I should tell the other knights about this–"

"Be quiet!"


End file.
